Alice's Short Stories
by alicefiresage
Summary: Random short stories that I come up with. Multiple TV shows, movies, anime, books and crossovers I come up with. I mostly use my OC Alice in them. Rating will vary
1. Reading What?

**Show: Sherlock (BBC)  
Pairing: Sherlock x Alice  
Title: Fan Fiction?  
#############################################################################################**

221 B Baker Street was a pretty quiet place, most of the time. But today it was oddly quiet. John was out at the store, probably yelling abuse at a machine, Alice was laying in Sherlock's bed, reading fan fiction on her laptop, and Sherlock was in the living room doing whatever Sherlock does. Alice had multiple windows open with different types of fiction up, but the one that really had her interest right now was a story she managed to find about her and Sherlock. How the hell were they a pairing?

Curiously, Alice went to the next chapter, unaware of the man quietly sneaking into the room. Of course said man had no intention of sneaking up on her or harming her. Sherlock just wanted to see what had Alice's attention a good portion of the time. He laid on his stomach next to her, eyes scanning the page. After a paragraph or two, Sherlock was thoroughly questioning what Alice was reading.

"'As the couple bounded up the stairs, both of them wondered if was too late to save Wendy from the now crazy Jack Torrance. Though Sherlock was more worried about what Alice, which was odd for handsome psychopath.'- I'm not a psychopath, i'm a high function sociopath!" Sherlock fumed after reading the line he just did.

Alice gasped a bit in surprised, slamming down her laptop quicker that Sherlock could say "deduction". He rolled on his side so he was facing her, giving her the look that said 'explain'. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Alice asked.

"What are you reading?" he countered.

"Why does it matter? I thought you were busy thinking."

"I needed a distraction. Thinking was getting me nowhere. Now, explain."

Alice closed her eyes for a second before looking at him again. "Fan fiction" she responded.

"...That couldn't have been yours." he told her.

"It's not. My writing style is different from that. Someone asked me to read it."

Sherlock studied her for a moment. She wasn't lying. But what he wondered was what was so fascinating about the concept itself. It seemed rather tedious to him, though it kept Alice happy so he wasn't going to complain. He didn't really notice how deep in thought he was until he felt Alice's hand run through his hair. "I thought you said you had done enough thinking." She commented, before putting her laptop on the ground near her side of the bed.

"You and I both know that's impossible for me" he told her.

"Nothing's impossible. Now, you wanna go piss off Mycroft? I can hear him coming upstairs"

"How about we pretend we're not even here?" Sherlock asks, pulling her into his arms. Alice smirked in response, kissing his cheek.

"Perfect idea."

**END. (For now)**


	2. Reaper's Memories

**Crossover: Black Butler/ Harry PotterRaiting: T+**  
**Pairing: Alice/Young!Severus (no pedo)  
AN: I wrote this a while back, sorry it sucks. Not sure if I'm gonna continue. **

###########################################################################################

It was cold and frozen under the bridge six year old Severus was hiding under. It was no surprise that his father had gotten drunk and violent again. He had begun beating his mother and had gotten a punch on Severus before he had got up and ran for his life. He had run for his life in the very little clothes he had through the freezing snow. He had taken refuge under the bridge that separated Spinner's End from the rest of the town. Severus was hugging his knees tightly, trying not to cry from the pain in his eye. He was shaking from the cold and thought no one cared for him, not even his own father. Burying his face in his arms he allowed the tears to flow. "What's wrong sweetheart?" a female voice asked sweetly. Severus looked up to find young looking woman with mid-back black hair, and dark brown streaks. Hey eyes were green-yellow with rim-less glasses. She had a silver scythe around her shoulder with a skeleton at the blade, the spine molding down to the handle. She had the look of death, and yet her beauty made her look like an angel. "W-who are you?" Severus asks half in fear, half shaking, "are you an angel?" her soft eyes hardened at the question and Severus cringed in fear. She took a deep breath, and took her black over coat off, revealing the black sweater that clung to her body. "Am I an angel? No, I am far from it. And as for who I am, well you can call me Alice." She says kneeling down and throwing her coat around his shoulders. "Thank you. You look like an angel." He says

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"S-Severus"

"Severus, hmm? I like it. Why are you out here all alone?"

He looked ready to cry again. "n-no one loves me" he says shakily. Alice pushed his hair out of his face so she could get a better look at him. She saw blood that came from the top of his forehead, and his forming black eye. Her smile faded slowly, but returned with a deep breath. "Surely there's someone." She says. Severus shook his head quickly, letting a few tears stream out as he buries his face in his arms once again. "Come now Severus, there is one person who will love you" she says. He looked up at her confused, and bleary eyed, when he suddenly reached out and hugged her. Smiling Alice hugged him back and stood up, shifting him onto her hip. "Come on, let's go find my brother, then I'll take you home for some food, alright?" she says. Severus nodded and tried to put some of the coat on her, and cover her bare shoulders.

###############################################  
"Alice, there you are. I wondered where you went." Someone says behind the pair.

"Alan I was just looking for you" Alice says turning around.

"….Alice. Where did you get the kid?"

"Found him under a bridge"

"You're not keeping him. William will never allow it, and you hate kids."

"Well, he's different. And I'm keeping him." Alice says before turning to walk off. Alan was confused about several things, and knew there was something wrong with his sister. "What drugs did Grell give you?" Alan asks, following.

"He didn't give me any drugs"

"H-how did you even find him?"

"I was wandering around and heard something under a bridge. I thought was it was dog, but instead I find this little guy."

It took a moment for Alan to process this until he said "You can't keep a human. Its damn near impossible"

Alice whirled around, death scythe in hand and pointed it at her brother's throat. Severus buried his face in her neck as she did so. "I'm keeping the human, Alan. That's final." She says, with a finalizing tone. Alan put his hands up and backed away slowly. "Alright, alright. Shouldn't we get him out of the cold?" Alan says.

"You're right we should. Wait, we?"

"Fine, you" Alan says sighing. Alice sent a dark glare towards her brother then headed to the shinigami realm.


	3. Ditching

Fandom: Real person Fiction Pairing: Teen!Benedict Cumberbatch X Teen!Alice Sage Rating: PG-13 ############################################################################################## Yoing Alice Sage sighed as she dropped her bag into a chair at one of the lunch tables. She really did not want to be at school right now, it was just annoying. She would be happy with going to Art then going home and not doing a damn thing. Well, at least it was lunch. All she had to do now is wait for her friends Cas and Amie to get there so Alice could get the money and go to the bakery nearby for some amazing food. While she was waiting, her boyfriend, Benedict, snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Headed to the bakery again love?" he asked, chin resting on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for Amie and Cas to get here with the money, so I can go." Alice replied, "You wanna come with me?" "Are you sure? You know we can get caught." "Yeah I know, but come on, Benedict. We'll be fine. I promise." Benedict thought about it for a moment as she got the money for her friends and put it in her wallet. She knew what they wanted so it shouldn't be too long. He decided he would go with her. He had seen her ditch lunch three days in a row last week and not get caught. As she stuck her wallet in her back pocket, Benedict came up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ready?" He asked. Alice beamed and hugged him before they headed towards the student parking lot. "So, how do we get there?" he asked. Alice wrapped her arm around his middle, since he was slightly taller than her. "Simple. We go through the smokers on the way there." She told him. Benedict nodded, seeing the sense in that. No one would rat each other out if they passed through. "So, what is good at the bakery?" He asked, looking over his shoulder every now and then. "Well, trying to not look like a guilty bastard would be a good idea." Alice said, "And everything is good in that bakery." "Ok, anything specifically recommended?" "a vanilla red bull rush is really amazing." "How much is it?" "I'm buying." "What? Alice, no." "Uh, yes. You didn't even bring your wallet. Besides, I don't mind." Benedict looked at his girlfriend with a look that silently said 'thanks Sherlock Holmes'. The couple made their way to the bakery, having a pretty entertaining conversation. Once they got there, they were glad that hardly anyone was there yet. True there were a few people there but they had managed to beat the rush that was coming. The couple placed their order in before sitting somewhere to wait. "Well, this is nice," Benedict commented, "I can see multiple uses for it other than ditching school lunch." "Ok, so I'm not the only one who sees that." Alice told him. "What do you see?" "A lot of cliché as hell fluff." "Cliché as hell? What kind of 'cliché as hell fluff'?" "Oh just movie-like scenes of young couples having a date in a café." "is this a good or bad thing?" "I'd say good. Very good." Alice told him after a moment of thought. Benedict smiled at her before reaching across the table and taking her hand. They spent the rest of their waiting just talking. Their order in total was about four of the same sandwich, two vanilla red bull rushes, two smoothies, and about three brownies. Alice checked the time on her phone and figured they better get their asses back to school. She grabbed the bags, two of the drinks and linked her arm with Benedict's. "Come on, we've gotta get back." She told him as he grabbed two other drinks. They rushed back to school, giggling a bit as they did. If they got caught, they were in trouble. "How much time do we have?" he asked her. "About five minutes." She responded. "Oh, shit." "Oh don't worry too much. I've had closer calls." "When?!" "Remember when I walked into art just barely late last week? That's when" "Oh my god Alice! What the hell?" Alice laughed as they walked past several cars in the parking lot. She didn't mind getting herself into trouble, but she would feel a bit guilty if she got her boyfriend dragged down with her on the way. Once they hit the cement of the school, they slowed down a bit and caught their breath. Alice was about to take a drink of her Red Bull Rush when her boyfriend beat her to it. She playfully slapped his arm in revenge before taking a drink of his smoothie. They walked inside and gave their two friends the food and change, relaxing for a few minutes before the bell rang. Thankfully their art teacher wouldn't care if they ate in class as long as they didn't get anything on their projects. Before they headed to their 5th hour, Benedict pulled Alice out of main sight in the hall, behind some lockers that made a bit of a U shape with the ones in the middle. "How about dinner this weekend?" he asked her as she leaned against the cool metal. Alice grinned at him, "I'll see if anything is planned while were in class." Benedict smiled at her, forehead resting against hers. They both stood there until the one minute bell rang. They knew they still could make it, so Alice leaned forward and kissed him before they went into class. ################# AFTER SCHOOL######################### Benedict ran over to his girlfriend's house quick. He knew if he didn't get Alice to back him up on what happened at lunch today, he was so screwed. Thankfully when he knocked on the door, Alice opened it, headphones on her neck. She had been playing video games again. "What happened?" she asked, noticing that he looked a bit freaked out. "Will you please come back me up about what happened at lunch today?" he asked, breathlessly. Alice laughed, putting on some shoes at the same time. "How the hell did they find out?" she asked. "My mother saw us at some point when we were walking outside." "Well then… Let's go. I've got some explaining to do." 


	4. Flappy Bird

**Fandom: Thor/Avengers  
Pairing: Loki X Alice  
Rating: PG-13  
Title: Flappy Bird  
AN: I hate this game, and Loki needs some love. Just a small drabble because I didn't know where to go with this.  
**

As loki walked into his chambers of Asguard, he was greeted with the delightful cursing of Alice. He loved Alice, he truly did, but there were times that her curses got a bit rough. This may be one of those times.

He opened the door to see Alice laying on his bed, phone in hand with her headphones plugged in. Whatever she was playing this time, it looked like it was about to break her rage. "SHIT!" she yelled, clearly dying once again.

Cautiously, Loki sat next to his lady love and watched her play. There was no obvious point to the game, just passing through pipes. Alice died once more in the game before taking her headphones out and throwing the phone at a nearby wall. Thankfully, it didn't break. "I hate that game..." Alice growled. Loki chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, causing her to relax a bit. "What was the point of that game?" he asked.

"To piss people off and... yeah, that's about it I think." she told him.

"Perhaps you could teach me how to play."

"Oh, hell in a teapot. Teach the god of mischief how to play Flappy Bird? We will all die."

"Please love?" he begged, nuzzling her neck softly. Alice thought about it for a moment before sighing quietly. She summoned her phone back with a bit of magic Loki had taught her a while back and starting the game. Loki took the phone from Alice and pressed the screen once before the bird died. "What happened?" he asked innocently.

"Gotta keep pressing it love." Alice told him. Loki retried, managing to get through three pipes before dying this time.

It was about five minutes later before his rage broke. Of course he didn't throw the phone against a wall, he blew up a table. "Dammit Ghost of Nappa!" Alice yelled as the table blew up.

"Ghost of Nappa?" Loki asked.

"That love, is for another time." Alice responded, placing the phone on the other side of the bed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Midguardians are so strange."

"Yeah, we are. But what do you expect?"

"From you or midguardians?"

"Both."

"Well I expect them to kneel and i expect the unexpected from you."

Alice giggled at that. "Seems about right." She told him, kissing his cheek. Loki grinned, cupping her cheek before actually kissing her. She kissed him back, just enjoying the moment. Right then, Thor came knocking and opened the door. "Hell in a teapot, Thor! Way to kill a moment!" Alice yelled.


	5. Airplane Reading

**AN: I wrote this out of sheer boredom on a 7 hour plane ride to Hawaii.**  
**Title: Airplane Reading****  
Pairing: Tom Hiddleston X Alice Sage  
Rating: PG**

**################################################**

Beautiful red lips moved almost silently as the ruby red eyes ran quickly over the words of her book. Her silk black hair seemed to be a waterfall with a few tangles here and there. She was definitely dressed for Hawaii weather but she had adjusted so much, her black and white stripped dress had risen up to reveal the jean shorts underneath. Yet it seemed to look like a shirt itself.

Alice was a self proclaimed nerd, yet from what Tom could see, it was a true title but in a good way. He knew her pretty well, yet she kept her secrets.

But what her secrets were didn't matter to Tom, as long as they weren't horrific. No, they were simply embarrassing to Alice, mainly her fan fiction and deviantart account's usernames.

And right now, it also didn't matter to him what book she was reading, he just wanted her to read it out loud. It was a 6 hour plane ride, and he was bored as hell.

She looked so into the book, like she managed to block out the plane ride entirely. As if she was back on the ground, having who knows what adventure. But he had no idea how bored she was as well. At least he didn't until she laid her head on his shoulder when he wasn't paying attention.

"Are you as bored as I am?" He asked?

Alice pulled an earbud out and looked at him. "Yeah. I want off this damn plane."

Tom chuckled, "Anyone would... What are you reading now?"

"Stephen King's Christine. I'm not sure why I picked this one back up"

"...the car that drove itself right?"

"Yeah, that one."

Tom went silent for a moment, taking a quick glance around at the other cast members who managed to fall asleep. "Will you read it to me?" He asked.

Alice glanced up at him with curious eyes, "are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to."

Alice grinned a bit before sitting up. She was going to sit as she was before but Tom wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. "I've got a better hearing range with you like this." He told her.

Alice relaxed a bit as she started to read. It certainly made the time go by faster, and Tom loved how she would occasionally put the book in one had to use the other for a bit of demonstrating.

They still had about two hours left by the time she was done, but by then, it was nightfall. Both of them were a bit tired, Tom rested his chin on her head, feeling her nuzzle his chest a bit. "We should sleep." She commented.

"Probably. But if I were to be completely honest, I don't want to." Tom told her.

"What? Do you think I'm gonna leave?"

Tom knew Alice was like this. She was a natural tease, to anyone if she wanted to be. But this time, it seemed like she was actually was going to stay in his arms. "I'm not sure." He told her.

Alice shook her head slightly, kissing his cheek. "I won't leave if you don't want me to. All you have to do is ask."


End file.
